1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for filling a steam chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steam chambers, such as those used in manufacturing steam griddles, are filled with water and/or other boilable fluids and sealed. By activating a heating element, the fluid within the steam chamber is converted from a liquid to a gas, which rises within the steam chamber. When the gas contacts the top surface of the steam chamber, heat is transferred thereto. The opposing side of the top surface, i.e., the surface on the exterior of the steam chamber, may act as a cooking surface upon which food is placed to be cooked. During operation of the steam chamber, any air that is sealed within the chamber may prevent the rising gas from directly contacting the top surface, resulting in a cold spot on the cooking surface. These cold spots create areas of lower temperature on the cooking surface of the steam chamber, which may increase the cooking time of food positioned thereon.